1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to backpack style luggage, and more particularly to apparatus for facilitating its conversion to wheeled luggage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art backpack style luggage is typically carried by means of straps arranged to hang on one's shoulders; but with heavy packs, it is desireable to have an alternative means of transport. Nevertheless, apparatus has not previously been available for efficiently transporting this luggage in a wheeled manner, aside from simply placing the luggage in a cart.